The Fourth Musketeer
by altiversewatcher
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover~ Chloe's mother is an ex-Auror who has to return because of Voldemort's possible uprising. Chloe (age 12) follows along and ends up going to Hogwarts.
1. chapter 1

The Fourth Musketeer  
  
By bitmaxmouse  
  
Rating: pg... so far  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Smallville don't belong to me. Both belong to their respective writers and companies. I am not making a profit out of this.  
  
Note: Chloe's mom leaves Gabe 7 years later than in the Smallville timeline. The story crosses over with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and on…  
  
~~~  
  
"I can believe you!" Annie Sullivan screamed at her husband, Gabe Sullivan. The two of them had been arguing for last half out outside so that their daughter, Chloe Sullivan, who was only twelve years old, wouldn't hear.   
  
"Annie. What will the people say, what will the neighbors say after they've found out that you left?"  
  
"I need to leave, Ministry business." She stamped on the dirt in the backyard. She was wearing her black wizard robe with her wand hidden on the inside pocket. Next to her sat two enormous trunks, ready to be levitated and disappear with her.   
  
"Again with that nonsense!" Gabe hissed his face grew a slight bit more red than it already was. He hated it whenever his wife brought up the fact that she was a witch. Couldn't she just give that up and just settle down with him and be good housewife?  
  
"Typical Muggle." Annie sneered as she crossed her arms. Gabe's eye twitched as his face turned a bit purple. Another thing he couldn't stand was when she used that word: "Muggle".  
  
"Shut up." Gabe said, shaking and becoming angrier by the second, "Just shut up!"  
  
Annie's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. There was a slight look of pity in her eyes. "I thought out of all people, you would have understood. You would have accepted what I was. That's why I married you! I never thought you'd be like every other pathetic MUGGLE and completely go insane the moment I told you."  
  
"Anyone would have freaked out if they found out their wife for the last decade was a witch!" Gabe hissed.  
  
"I have sat around like a good house wife for the last fourteen years. But now I really need to leave!" Annie insisted.  
  
"Why?! They've probably already forgotten about you!"  
  
Annie scowled, clearly offended by her husband's comment, "Then why were you chasing and screaming at those owls who flew around our house?"  
  
Gabe hated owls, ever since he saw the first one toss a letter at his wife. She had left for an entire week and then reappeared without any explanation whatsoever on where she had been and what she had been doing. It was eerie. These strange creatures that kept giving her strange information that was filling her head with nonsense. And now, now she wanted to leave him because those damnable creatures has sent her three large letters, obviously with the same garbage that was making her unreasonable.  
  
Gabe looked at Annie dead in the eye, "Why are you going?"  
  
"I've already told you, Lord Voldemort and his followers have been appearing, there have been signs that he's going to come to power soon." Annie explained, but it was quite obvious that her husband thought that this was all rubbish and that she should be sent into a mental hospital.   
  
"Again with that nonsense!" Gabe screamed; he wasn't watching his voice anymore. He was clearly pissed off. His face was so red and inflamed that it looked like it was almost going to pop.   
  
Suddenly a small voice could be heard from the screen door, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
Both parents stopped arguing. Annie was looking at Chloe with a neutral expression, careful not to give anything away. Gabe, on the other, hand looked horrified.   
  
"How long have you been there?" Gabe whispered, face completely pale now.   
  
Chloe opened the screen door, walked outside, and shrugged. "Not long, just came down stairs, 'cause I heard you yelling. Are you and mom fighting?"  
  
"No…." Gabe said, a bit too sweetly.  
  
Annie, on the other, hand looked sour, she didn't want to lie to her daughter anymore. Chloe had the right to know. "Yes."  
  
Gabe quickly spun around in horror. Annie's eyebrow rose, daring her husband to challenger her, she knew he was scared of her.   
  
Chloe, as observant as ever saw the trunks next to her mother, "Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes." Annie repeated. She knew she should have just stopped at that, but… Chloe's Hogwarts letter was lying at the bottom of one of the trunks. She had such potential and now her stupid Muggle father was trying to stifle her. A feeling of resentment rose in Annie and she continued, "… You can come if you want."  
  
Gabe gasped and then pointed a trembling finger at her, "N-n-no!"  
  
Chloe looked at her father with utter surprise. He had never shown such anger before. Then she turned to her mother, "Where are you going?"  
  
Annie glanced at Gabe who was shaking his head furiously as he mouthed to her, "Don't you dare tell her. Don't you dare tell her. Don't you dare tell her."  
  
Annie glared at her husband, "I have been keeping two years worth of Hogwarts letters from her. In fact, I even had to write to the Headmaster to stop sending them. Hogwarts only takes transfer students up until the third year. This is her last chance Gabriel. I think she should have a say in whether she goes or not. Don't you?"  
  
Unable to take it anymore, Gabe gave one last futile yell, "Fine! Go you stupid witch!"  
  
Then he turned to Chloe, "If you go with her to this Hogswhatever! You are no longer my daughter!"  
  
Then he walked past Chloe and slammed the door shut behind her.   
  
Chloe was left to confront with her weary looking mother who was shaking her head while whispering, "I wish he could just understand…"  
  
Chloe took a few tentative steps forward. She analyzed her mother's strange attire but didn't say anything about it. "Understand what?"  
  
Annie sighed and then looked up at her daughter with a weak smile, "That I'm a witch."  
  
Chloe was silent for a second… and then started to laugh, "Okay mom, you can stop joking now."  
  
Annie shook her head kindly, "I'm not joking honey."  
  
Chloe stopped her giggling and then looked at her mom strangely, "Come on, witches don't exist."  
  
Annie started to nod, "Yes they do. I'm a witch, you're a witch."  
  
Chloe gave her mom a baffled look, "Right… how do you know I'm a witch, I can't do all magicky stuff."  
  
Then Annie decided to kill two birds with one stone. She pulled her cherry wood wand out of her cloak. She pointed at one of the two trunks, "Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
Suddenly the trunk started to levitate. Chloe gasped as she backed up a step. Then the trunk opened up as Annie swished her wand. From the trunk floated a letter with a red wax seal. The letter floated in front of Chloe and waited for her to take it into her hands.   
  
Curious, Chloe took the letter and opened it.   
  
Dear Ms. Sullivan,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School   
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and   
  
equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Chloe looked up and gaped at her mother like a fish, her reporter instinct was kicking in and she wanted to fire a million questions at her. But her mother's body language was a bit tense, so she held her tongue.  
  
"Are you done reading it?" Annie asked. Chloe nodded quietly. Then Annie gave a deep sigh. "You can stay if you want. Or you can go with me and you can attend Hogwarts. It's solely your choice. I can't force anything on you."  
  
Chloe looked inside the dimly lighted house, she knew that her father was sitting in the living room quietly with the faint table lamp on. He was waiting for an answer, he was waiting for her to come back inside and be his daughter. His little girl.  
  
Chloe looked up at her mother, who was as quiet and apprehensive as her father. She was also waiting for her answer. It was now a very pivotal point.   
  
Chloe then looked down at her white sneakers, contemplating the situation and not wanting to be influenced by her mother's expression. Chloe thought about all the wonderful things she had here in Smallville. She had Clark and Pete and Whitney and Lana…  
  
Then, a bitter voice in the back of her mind rose, 'Actually, you don't. Because the moment Lana bats her eyelashes and whines like the stupid girl she is. All your friends are suddenly hers.'  
  
Chloe darkly remembered being left alone at the pool after Lana had convinced Clark, Pete, and Whitney to got get some ice cream while she was using the bathroom. It was the most horrible feeling ever, being left behind… She had packed up her things and left the pool quietly. She suspected that they didn't notice, and they didn't, because even two days later, no one called to apologize to her.   
  
And at school, she didn't really have friends outside of Clark and Pete. Most of the kids didn't like her because she was such an avid reporter. They always shied away from her whenever they saw her walking around with her tiny tape recorder. They girls would congregate after school and make fun of her naturally fluffy hair, telling her that she looked like a dog. They even spit black licorice in her hair once. Then the guys would vandalize her stuff, stealing her books, putting dents and popping the tires in her bike. It was also thanks to the guys that her precious tape recorder was smashed into a million pieces and floating at the bottom of Sherman's river.   
  
Then Chloe thought about her dad and all the happy times she has with him. She remembered picnics, the county fair, harvests, and playing Frisbee with him…   
  
'But that was years ago. He doesn't do that anymore with you does he?' The annoying voice in the back of her mind questioned again. Chloe felt a bit sick because she knew it was right. Ever since LuthorCorp had been putting pressure on the Smallville plant for the last five years, he was never home. He left early in the morning, sometimes before Chloe even woke up and then he would come back late after dinner. Not to mention that he worked on weekends too.   
  
Then there was her mother, Chloe looked up at her mother's reserved face. She looked tired and sad, like she had been shouldering a burden for years. But even with that burden, she was always there for Chloe. Sure there were some strange times where she would disappear for a few days, but now as Chloe thought about it, her disappearances made sense. Her mother had other responsibilities to a different world.   
  
But why hadn't she told her own daughter the truth? Why wait until now when she was about to leave. If she hadn't come down stairs, surely her mother would have left without ever telling her.   
  
The voice came back again, 'Hey stupid! Think about it. I mean, if Dad freaked out when he found out about mom being a witch… wouldn't she think that you'd do the same?'  
  
Well, that did make sense…  
  
Wasn't the choice obvious now?  
  
Chloe took a step forward, still holding the letter, she whispered, "Okay."  
  
Annie's head shot up, she tried to hide her expression of utter shock, but failed miserably, "What?"  
  
"I said okay. I'll go with you. But…" Chloe trailed off.   
  
Annie leaned her head in, "But?"  
  
"You're going to have to tell me everything. You know, like why you disappeared and where you went all those times…No more lies."  
  
Annie nodded, her mouth was opened slightly. Still a bit in shock. Then she closed her mouth and then looked at Chloe intently, "Go pack some of your really important things, nothing too big though. And only bring a few pairs of clothes, you'll be getting uniforms anyways."  
  
Chloe nodded and dashed back into the house, she quickly ran upstairs to her room. To her amazement, there was a large trunk in her room. Her mother must have put them there. But how? Chloe quickly brushed the question away, she'd ask her later. She packed her clothes, a stuffed otter, toiletries, a photo album, her favorite literature books, and miscellaneous things. Then she turned to her desk and considered bringing a few small notepads and pens that she always had with her for reporting.   
  
'But reporting always got you in trouble…'  
  
Chloe put the notepad back down. She was starting a new life now.   
  
~~~  
  
As Chloe started downstairs to ask her mother for help carrying the trunks, the trunks levitated and followed her. Her eyes widened, 'How cool.'  
  
Then she quickly turned started down the second set of stairs, only to find her father at the bottom, looking at her with pleading eyes. Chloe refused to look at him. She walked down stairs until she was only inches away from her father.   
  
"Please don't do this honey." Gabe whispered, but he didn't touch her.   
  
Chloe still couldn't look her father as a bit of shame flushed on her face. Then she choked a whisper, "I'm sorry."   
  
Chloe quickly dashed for the back door and ran out to her mother with her trunks following her. Annie gave her a slight smile and hugged her, "You make me so proud."  
  
Chloe beamed as she looked up at her mother, but then her face fell as she turned around and saw the silhouette of her father standing in front of the screen door with the dark orangish weak light behind him.   
  
Chloe gave him a small parting wave and then turned to her mom, "Let's go."  
  
Annie nodded and held out a round rock that Chloe had painted into a ladybug when she was four years old. "It's a portkey honey. It'll take us to our destination. Touch it."  
  
Chloe held out a tentative hand and then touched the red painted shell of the ladybug and suddenly she felt a pull on her stomach as she and her mother disappeared from their house in Smallville.   
  
~~~  
  
They arrived in some strange city, it was late morning. Chloe looked up at her mom, "Where are we?"  
  
"London."  
  
Chloe gaped, "W-w-we just teleported to Europe?"  
  
"Well… yes. But it's better if you say Portkeyed."  
  
Chloe nodded. She looked around and saw many people ambling around and felt that the two of them looked a bit peculiar standing in the middle of nowhere with big trunks. She looked up at her mother, "Wouldn't people have noticed we teleported?"  
  
Annie smiled, "Muggles aren't very observant. Besides, there are memory charms along this street, so if a Muggle sees something strange here, they'll forget it in a few seconds.  
  
Chloe frowned as she tried to make out this strange word her mother kept using, "What's a Muggle?"  
  
"Non-magic Humans."  
  
Chloe nodded, "Oh… well" She then thought back to what her mom said earlier, it made sense now.  
  
"Can you tell me about memory charms?" Chloe inquired.  
  
Annie smiled, "Let us get into Diagon Alley first before I tell you anything else."  
  
Chloe started to follow her mom, their trunks continued to levitate behind them, the soon came upon this dark, dirty old place called the Leaky Cauldron that she wouldn't have noticed at all if her mother hadn't been heading towards it. Annie held the door open and Chloe walked in after her.   
  
The Leaky Cauldron looked a bit cozier inside sic ether many more customers than she had anticipated. There were a few scattered along the bar and groups at the round tables laughing, conversing and drinking to their heart's content. Chloe looked behind her and saw that the windows had been deliberately painted up, 'Of course, this is a secret world, they don't want Muh-Muggles knowing about it.'  
  
Annie approached the bar tender and talked to him quietly and showed him two fingers, indicating that she wanted a room with two beds. The bartender with crooked teeth and balding head nodded, bobbing his head up and down, and turned around to pull a set of key from a wall of keys behind him. Annie crooked her finger and gestured for Chloe to follow her.   
  
The two of them quietly walked around a few circular tables and headed upstairs towards their room.   
  
The room was nice, simple, and rustic. The beds were made out of wood, There were a few paintings on the wall which were moving. Chloe walked up to one in awe and stared at the closely, it was a field of grass billowing like the sea with soft white clouds floating overhead and disappearing into the distance. Annie let out a soft chuckle, "In the wizard world, almost all pictures move."  
  
Chloe turned around and saw that while she had been staring at the picture, he mother had neatly stacked their trunks next to their beds. Annie sat down on her own bed and patted Chloe's bed, which was across from her, indicating to Chloe to sit down. Chloe walked around and sat down at her bed so that she was facing her mother.   
  
Annie relaxed and smiled, "We're going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for two days alright?"  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
Annie then continued, "Tomorrow, we're going to go into Diagon Alley and get some of your supplies for school (she pulled out the Hogwarts letter and handed the second piece of paper to Chloe which had been behind the acceptance letter. Chloe scanned the letter, raising her brows further with every item she read off. She looked up at her mother, "Why are there so many books with Gilderoy Lockhart?  
  
Annie rolled her eyes, "Oh… that pouf… I can't believe they made him the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year… Right coward he is, probably made up all those stories." Chloe's mother continued to mutter under her breath.   
  
The she noticed a line near the bottom, "An owl?"  
  
Annie stopped her ramblings and then looked up at Chloe with a smile, "Yes, owls are also familiars."  
  
"Cool…"  
  
Annie smirked, "I'm guessing you want an owl."  
  
"Can I?" Chloe looked up at her mother with bright glowing eyes.  
  
Her mother laughed as she nodded her head. Then she stood up, "Let's wash up and go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomo- " Annie stopped and looked down at her watch, "… today."  
  
Chloe nodded ecstatically, that night she could barely sleep as she anticipated the new exciting life ahead.  
  
~~~  
  
Cont…?  
  
Author's note: Please respond? I don't know whether I should continue this story or not. Thanks for reading. 


	2. chapter 2

The Fourth Musketeer  
  
By bitmaxmouse  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Smallville don't belong to me. Both belong to their respective writers and companies. I am not making a profit out of this.  
  
Note: If you have such a huge problem with this story… don't read it! Unless you're a masochist… idiot (in which case, your bitter diatribes won't even be considered before being fed to Loki).   
  
~~~  
  
The next morning (… well, it was actually nearly noon.) Chloe and Annie set out to Daigon Alley to purchase Chloe's school supplies. The streets were full or bustling people who were also there for the same reason as Chloe. Most of them were wearing robes that looked like her mother's and there were a few who wore witch and wizard hats. There were others (that were a year younger), like Chloe, who were wearing normal Muggle clothes since they were also starting Hogwarts that year.  
  
Annie smiled as she walked along the busy street, "Good, it's not so crowded yet. I suspect it'll be worse this afternoon."  
  
Annie first took Chloe to Gringotts since she only had Muggle currency on her and she hadn't drawn any money out of Gringotts for over a decade. As they walked by the many tables and teller windows with frighteningly vicious and short looking creatures, Chloe edged closer to her mom. And she barely resisted the urge to grab onto her mother's robes like a child. Annie turned to Chloe and gave her a reassuring pat, "Don't worry, Goblins won't hurt you unless you intend on stealing from them."  
  
But that still didn't make Chloe feel any better as she noticed a few that were glowering at her under their small spectacles. Annie ended up walking up to the teller at the very end of the bank. He was bigger than the rest of the Goblins and was sitting in front of an enormous book. Annie regarded him neutrally, "I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Goldman account."  
  
The Goblin nodded and held his gnarled hand out, "Key."  
  
Annie pulled a small golden key from her pocket and handed it to the Goblin. He then looked at it and nodded as he called a smaller Goblin over to lead them to the vault.   
  
~~~  
  
Chloe wobbled a bit as she and her mother walked out of the bank, the ride to their vault was pretty cool, but a bit disorienting after a while since it all happened in the dark.   
  
Annie was now holding a satchel full of Galleons and was ready to buy Chloe's supplies. First they went to the clothes shop and bought Chloe a three black robes and one deep red robe with dark copper buttons. Then they went off to find other clothing such as uniforms. All the uniforms were the same. The odd thing that Chloe noticed was that the badges on the uniforms were completely white and so were a lot of the ties. Annie explained that they would magically change into their correct house colors once they had been sorted.   
  
As the two of them walked over to Ollivanders, Annie described the four houses of Hogwarts to Chloe. After listening a while, Chloe quietly tried to decide whether she wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Then Chloe thought about her friends. 'Lana would probably be a Slytherin, Whitney would be a Hufflepuff, Pete would probably be a Ravenclaw since he was such a smart-ass (not in a good way), and Clark… Clark would be all nice and too loyal, so he'd be a Gryffindor.'  
  
The sound of Annie's voice broke through Chloe's thoughts, 'We're here."  
  
Ollivander's was dark and musty, unlike the brightly lit robes store. The owner, Mr. Ollivander was quite old and seemed overly obsessed with wands. As Chloe stood in front of him, she lowered his glasses and looked at her, and then bumbled away to look for a suitable wand.   
  
7 wands and a chaotically messy shop later…   
  
Ollivander pulled out a nice mahogany wood wand and handed it to Chloe. Chloe felt a bit of warmth and then swished it. Ollivander beamed, "Ah! There we are!"   
  
Then he held out his hand and gently took the wand from Chloe and boxed it so that she could take it. As he handed her the box he smiled and told her about it, "Ten inches. Pliable. Great for Transfiguration! I bet you'll have a great time in McGonagall's class."  
  
Chloe beamed and took the box and held it possessively to her chest, "Thank you."  
  
Ollivander beamed at her, "Great doing business with you Miss."  
  
~~~  
  
The final store Chloe and Annie went to was Eeylops Owl Emporium. At first, Chloe considered getting a cat as a girl passed by her with a tabby. But then as she thought about it, she realized that this was a once in a lifetime chance to have a tame owl. Besides, owls could also carry letters.   
  
After about twenty minutes of shopping, Chloe set herself on a Northern Hawk Owl. He was quite handsome with mostly white feathers that had brown tips, his two wings were a nice coffee brown, he had two black lines framing his face, making him look very alert and he had a nice long tail.  
  
He was actually very nice as he kept hooting softy and rubbing his head against her cheek. They had also purchased a cage for him, but he seemed perfectly content sitting on Chloe's shoulders, so she didn't force him into the cage.   
  
As Chloe and Annie walked out of the Owl Emporium with Chloe's new familiar, Annie turned to Chloe and asked, "So, what are you going to name him?"  
  
"Well, he's really handsome… I've been thinking… maybe Apollo."  
  
Annie smiled, "Apollo sounds good."  
  
Chloe rubbed Apollo's head gently and he gave an appreciative hoot.   
  
Then Annie pulled a letter out of her pocket, "Let's use Apollo and sent your Statement of Intent letter to Hogwarts then."  
  
Chloe nodded, a bit sad to part with her Owl so soon, but it was important business and he looked rather proud over the fact that they were already going to send him off on his first mission.   
  
~~~  
  
(the next day)  
  
Chloe and Annie quickly rushed back to Diagon Alley the next morning to purchase books since there were supposedly going to sell the Lockhart books at a cheaper price the next day, "Six Galleons a book," Annie had muttered as they left the bookstore yesterday, "His crap isn't even worth half a sickle if you ask me. Out of all the rubbish in there, there's probably only one spell in there that actually works. At least they're half off tomorrow. Let's hope we can beat the crowd, buy the book and get out of there."  
  
Unfortunately, even at nine in the morning, the bookstore was already crowded. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh great…"  
  
There was an idiotic blond man at the end of the bookstore harassing a dirty looking boy with glasses and messy brown hair. Lockhart quickly grabbed the boy's arm and made a couple of ridiculous poses in front of the camera. Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Lockhart I presume."  
  
Annie nodded, she looked incredibly irritable at the moment. They two of them maneuvered around the hordes of women going up to Lockhart for autograph and managed to get their books and pay for them. As they exited. They saw a tall blond man starting a fight with a shorter red haired man with freckles. Chloe's mother gave an angry huff as he muttered, "God dammit Lucius." And strode over to break up the fight.   
  
Annie managed to walk around the two belligerent men without being noticed and the came up behind Lucius and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. Lucius froze and spun around with a furious look on his face. Chloe gasped, afraid that he might hurt her mother.  
  
Lucius let out a roar as turned around, "Who dares touch m-"   
  
He stopped mid-sentence and gaped, "Golden?"  
  
Annie had a bored look on her face and nodded, "Nice to see you again Lucius. Still on probation? I'd watch it if I were you. Wouldn't want me to call up Moody."  
  
Lucius growled and stood up straighter as he looked down at Annie, "I thought you retired and ran off with a useless Muggle."  
  
"I did. But the Ministry called me back. Besides, we're not getting along."  
  
"Oh?" Lucius sounded a bit interested.  
  
Suddenly a blond looking boy watching from the stares interrupted rudely, "Who's that father?"  
  
Lucius smirked, "That's Annie Golden, the only Gryffindor I've ever met that didn't like Gryffindors and excelled far too well in the Dark Arts classes. I could never figure why you ran off with a Muggle." His voice had turned condescending.  
  
Annie rolled here eyes, then looked up at the platinum haired boy and quickly changed the subject, "Narcissa's?"  
  
Lucius raised a brow, "Not a bad guess."  
  
Annie mad a face and then started to laugh, "You have terrible taste you women you know that?"  
  
"I could say the same about you. A Muggle?"  
  
Annie shrugged, "At least my 'soon to be ex' has a job. What do you these days, hang around the Ministry and be Fudge's lapdog?"  
  
Had it been anyone else, Lucius would have pulled out his wand and blasted them away, but this was Annie… instead, he smirked, "Still got that nasty tongue of yours. Someone ought to do the world a favor and cut it out."  
  
With that Lucius gestured towards Draco and the two of them exited the bookstore.   
  
Mr. Weasley, who had finally gathered his bearings, was glaring at Annie, "Hello Mrs. Golden." His voice was cold.   
  
"Hello Weasley." Annie's voice was just as cold and a bit like Lucius'.  
  
Mrs. Weasley also managed a weak glare and then shuffled off her children, Harry Potter and Hermione.   
  
Chloe walked up to her mom, "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Annie shrugged and then looked a bit abashed, "I'll explain on the train ride to Hogwarts."  
  
cont... 


	3. chapter 3

The Fourth Musketeer  
  
By bitmaxmouse  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Chloe don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. ~~~  
  
One the train had been going for five minutes, Annie finally started to talk. "When you first go to Hogwarts, most kids don't know much magic. But my grandfather was sorta into the Dark Arts, he didn't practice any of it, but he found it interesting. I, unfortunately, was very curious at that age and would practice it. My mother was very good at Transfigurations, so she also taught me a thing or two before I went off to school. So I was a bit ahead of the other kids."  
  
Chloe nodded, indicating for her mom to go on.  
  
"Okay, the reason why a lot of Gryffindors hate me and Slytherins like me is because in my first year I really hated this guy named Peter Pettigrew. I mean I kinda developed a bit earlier than the other girls. So he would leer at me and make cracks about my breasts all the time until I was completely pissed off. So one day he manages to steal my underwear, hang them on a few statues, and piss me off. Later that afternoon he and his stupid friends were asleep and totally unaware. So.. umm.. I-I turned Peter into a Muggle soccer ball and punted him into the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Chloe let out a guffaw and started to laugh hysterically. "You turned him into a soccer ball and drop kicked him?! Oh my god! I've got to learn Transfiguration."  
  
Annie shook her head, "You are not to repeat what I did. I almost got expelled for that little stunt. And anyways, as you can see, afterwards, most of the Gryffindors hated me because I drop kicked one of the four pricks at our school. Mrs. Weasley back there was a prefect that year and Mrs. Weasley was one of my roommates. so.(Annie sighed) yeah." Annie stopped talking, she figured that this was as far as Chloe needed to know.  
  
Chloe's laughing was now subsiding to a soft giggle, "That's awesome. I want to dropkick Lana."  
  
Annie shook her finger, "You are not allowed to use magic on Muggles unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"It is necessary to use it on Mrs. Big Head!"  
  
Annie lowered her voice to a warning tone, "Chloe."  
  
Chloe sighed, "Not fair, you get all the fun."  
  
Annie snorted.  
  
Then Chloe turned to her mother, "That tall blond guy back there Lu.uh."  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Yeah, was he a friend of yours?"  
  
Annie shrugged, "I guess. a bit. I mean, I got along better with him and Severus than the Gryffindors. But I was kind of a loner. I mean, it's a bit odd associating yourself with people outside your house, especially Slytherins."  
  
Chloe nodded, but looked a bit sad. She was sort of like that at school too. A loner.  
  
Annie shook her head, "Okay, enough moping. I'm going to take a small nap and I want you to walk around the train and see if you can make some friends." Then Annie paused and pulled out a few Galleons, "Here, in case you get hungry."  
  
Chloe smiled, "Okay." and took the money.  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe wandered around for a bit, she mostly found that a lot of people had already made friends and were sitting around chatting. She really didn't want to intrude. As she walked further back down the train, a boy suddenly stuck his head out and called to her, "Hey you!"  
  
Chloe turned around and saw that it was the blond boy that was Lucius' son. "Oh, hi. I saw you at the bookstore."  
  
The boy smirked, "Yeah, my dad seems to be awfully fond of your mum."  
  
Chloe shrugged. Then Draco held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Chloe walked a bit closer and saw that there were two fatter dark haired boys in the booth with Draco. Then she shook his hand, "Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Then Draco tilted his head towards the booth, "That's Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
The fat boys mumbled as Chloe greeted them. Draco smirked at Chloe pompously, "You know some of the students here are the wrong sort that you don't want to hang out with. I can help you with that."  
  
Chloe smiled, "Thanks, that's really nice of you. But my mom told me to look around. Who knows. I might end up in your house, if I do, I'll take you up on that offer. Guess we'll just have to see."  
  
Draco thought about it and after deciding that it wasn't really an insult at all, shrugged and then went back into this booth.  
  
Chloe then continued to walk aimlessly around the train. ~~~  
  
"Oh my god," muttered Percy, "I just saw that new transfer girl talking to Malfoy."  
  
"Transfer girl?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know that lady that was talking to Malfoy's Dad? That new blonde girl is her daughter. Dad talked to me afterwards and warned me about her. Told me that she was a traitor to Gryffindors." Percy stuck his head up pompously, "I hope she's sorted into Slytherin. Deserves to be there. Looks awfully like one too."  
  
Hermione, not really willing to believe everything that Percy spat out, rolled her eyes and resumed reading. Eventually, Percy left Hermione and Ginny alone and continued to patrol the train (well, I looked more like he was modeling his Prefect badge than patrolling).  
  
Eventually Chloe wandered near Hermione and Ginny's booth. Hermione, who was a bit curious opened the door to their booth and greeted the new girl despite Ginny's gaping.  
  
"Hi there." Hermione said as she waved. Chloe quickly turned around and smiled, "Hi."  
  
Hermione held out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Ginny Weasley."  
  
Chloe shook Hermione's hand, "Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Hermione scooted over a little and allowed for Chloe to sit, which caused Ginny to squeak a bit. Chloe paused and looked up at her, "Are you okay? You look a bit sick. I have some Tums."  
  
Ginny quickly closed her mouth and shook her head. Chloe shrugged and then looked at Hermione, "Thanks. I've only met two people who have been nice enough to say 'hi' to me."  
  
Hermione smiled, "It was a bit like that for me too when I first got on the train too, but I met Ron and Harry and they're real nice." Hermione trailed off and then pondered for a bit. "I'm pretty sure Sullivan is a Muggle last name."  
  
Chloe nodded, "My dad is a Muggle. He kind of freaked out when my mom told him." Then she worriedly thought back to her mother's conversation, '.Besides, we're not getting along. At least my 'soon to be ex' has a job.'  
  
Hermione beamed, "Both my parents are Muggles.. So were you brought up more like a witch or a Muggle?"  
  
"Muggle. I didn't even know what a Muggle was until two days ago."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Just stick with me, I'll show you lots of stuff. I know a lot! I bet you sort of have to catch up, but that's okay, first year was pretty easy. So I can probably help you."  
  
Chloe's face was lit up in gratitude, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione answered proudly. In the back of her mind she muttered 'Percy is an idiot. No way a person brought up as a Muggle, will be in Slytherin.'  
  
Later the two of them started to talk about Muggle movies, Muggle music and how funny it was when wizards used Muggle machines. Ginny, on the other hand sat in the corner of her side and sulked.  
  
Cont. 


	4. chapter 4

The Fourth Musketeer  
  
By bitmaxmouse  
  
Rating: pg... so far  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Smallville don't belong to me. Both belong to their respective writers and companies. I am not making a profit out of this. Annie walked around the train, narrowing her eyes every time she looked into a booth. Where on earth was Chloe? ~~~~  
  
As she neared the end, she came upon the sounds of giggling. Then she folded her arms as she saw two red haired boys show Chloe and two girls a few gags they had gotten from the joke shop. The bushy haired girl was smiling, but the smaller girl with straight red hair looked unhappy.  
  
Annie walked a bit closer, "Chloe."  
  
Chloe suddenly looked up and smiled, "I found some friends."  
  
Annie grinned, "You sure have." But on the inside she prayed, 'Let's just hope you can keep them.'  
  
Then Annie brushed a bit of dust off of her robes, "The train is going to arrive in three minutes. We better get into our seats, you'll see your friends at the sorting."  
  
Chloe nodded as she stood up, then she turned around and waved to the group of four shyly, "See you later."  
  
Then she disappeared down the train with her mother.  
  
However, once the door for the carriage closed behind Annie and Chloe. Ginny leaned forward and hissed at her brothers and Hermione, "Why did you make friends with her for? Didn't you hear mum?! She said that, that girl is bad news!"  
  
Fred and George snorted as they looked at each other, "She looked harmless. You're just gettin' all wound up. Careful, you're startin' to sound a lot like Percy."  
  
"But mum!"  
  
"Oh but nothin'." Replied Fred, "You know how mum is!"  
  
"Didn't dad warn you too?"  
  
"Well yeah. but come on, she's pretty nice. Besides, when have we ever listened to mum and dad." George butted in.  
  
"That's why you always get in trouble!" Ginny argued.  
  
Fred and George gasped at each other, "Was it just me or did you suddenly get a vision of a female Percy?!"  
  
Ginny let out a yell as she stamped her foot, "Shut up you two! You never take me seriously!"  
  
Hermione was watching the three siblings argue and decided to put in her two cents, "Chloe can't be all that bad. She's like most Muggle girls, she was raised like a Muggle. I mean, I would have been worried if she was from a Malfoy-like wizarding family. But she isn't."  
  
"You never know. Her mum could have been teachin' her Dark Arts!" Ginny argued back hotly.  
  
Hermione sighed and shrugged while Fred and George shook their heads. Ginny's scowl deepened.  
  
Finally when, they felt the train stop, Ginny ran out of her seat, got her luggage and left without another world.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, Fred commented, "Touchy isn't she?"  
  
George shrugged, "Bet ya she gets it from mum. It's alright, her stay at Hogwarts should probably wind her down a bit."  
  
~~~  
  
Annie took one of the front carriages on the bridge alone and got to the castle before the rest of the students, Chloe had gone on one of the boats to cross the lake with the Gameskeeper, since it was her first time here. As Annie hurried up the stone steps and she found the man she was looking for.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Annie cried out as she quickly trotted towards him. The headmaster turned and smiled, "Ah. Mrs. Golden, good to see you. And please, call me Albus, I'm no longer your teacher."  
  
Annie smiled and shook hands with Dumbledore. "Albus. I'd like to thank you again. For taking my daughter in, even though she came as a second year."  
  
The headmaster nodded, "Oh, it's quite alright. I think she'll make a fine addition to Hogwarts."  
  
Slowly he strode towards the staff's entrance at the great hall, "You will be staying with us for the Feast won't you?"  
  
Annie shrugged and then nodded, "Alright."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and then held open the door for her, "Good, I had hoped so."  
  
As Annie and Dumbledore entered a few teachers looked up, glanced at them, and then resumed looking upon the students. One of the teachers who hadn't turned his head was Severus Snape, who had been glaring maliciously at the first years and scaring them to death.  
  
Annie quietly stopped behind Severus's chair. Dumbledore had stopped behind her, intrigued. Suddenly Annie quickly grabbed Severus' shoulder and whispered a startling "Boo!"  
  
Snape jumped in his seat as if he had been bitten and spun around in fury. Then he stopped and stared at Annie like Lucius had at the bookstore. His normal intimidating hissing voice had disappeared and he sounded a bit younger, "Annie?"  
  
Annie grinned as Severus quickly masked his surprise and resumed his usual scowl. Quietly, he cussed out Annie for surprising him, she knew what kind of job he had.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and walked pass the Auror to take his seat in the middle. Dumbledore took Annie's attention for a second and indicated to her that the seat to his right was for her. Annie glanced over and saw there was also another empty seat to his left; obviously for Professor McGonagall.  
  
Annie took her seat, which also happened to be next to Severus. Severus was still staring at her. As she pulled her chair in he leaned over and whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Annie pointed at the blond girl at the end of the sorting line, "My daughter is starting."  
  
Severus looked at Chloe and then tilted his head thoughtfully, "Do you think she'll be in Slytherin?"  
  
Annie shrugged, "I have no idea."  
  
Severus raised a brow, "You would have made a fine Slytherin."  
  
Annie shrugged again and then shook her head, "Too loyal to my friends."  
  
Severus was silent as he looked down and picked at his napkin, "Indeed."  
  
Annie quickly changed the subject, "So, what news now of late."  
  
Severus' eyes flickered up to her, "You know it's classified."  
  
Annie rolled here eyes, "But at least tell me that what happened here last year was true."  
  
Severus took the silverware and analyzed it, then he nodded. He glanced at her, "Now stop talking to me. The students will be suspicious."  
  
The Auror looked over and saw the bushy haired girl, who had been sitting near Chloe on the train, staring at them. Annie sealed he lips tightly and turned her head to look at her daughter.  
  
Soon the sorting started, the hat sang a new song, it was a quirky as usual. After I finished, Professor McGonagall lifted the hat to place upon the heads of the new students. One by one the first year students were sorted into their houses.  
  
Finally, Ms. McGonagall called out, "Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Annie smiled as she saw Chloe hesitantly sit on the chair. Her daughter had been giving it wary looks ever since it started talking and moving. Ms. McGonagall promptly dropped the hat on Chloe's head.  
  
The hat twisted around a bit and talked to Chloe, she was gripping the seat tightly. She then murmured a few things to the hat and then shrugged helplessly. Eventually, the sorting hat cleared its throat and called out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe had been greeted happily by her House since most of them didn't know who her mother was.yet. 'All for the better.' Annie thought. Then Dumbledore stood up and was about to make a speech until Filch came in the staff door and quickly whispered something to the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore frowned and then looked at Snape, "Can you take care of this Severus?"  
  
Severus didn't say a thing, his expression blank; he nodded and followed Filch out of the Great Hall. ~~~  
  
(later that night)  
  
Annie stood in front of Severus' quarters with her back leaning against the wall and her arms crossed. Severus stopped in front of her and scowled, "How'd you find.?"  
  
Annie pointed at a few portraits around the Slytherin area, "The paintings told me."  
  
Then she smiled, "Can you believe they still remember me?"  
  
Severus raised a brow, but didn't respond, and walked over to open his door, "We'll talk inside."  
  
As soon as the door shut, Annie started:  
  
Annie frowned, "Did you get in trouble with the Dark Lord then?"  
  
Severus frowned, "What?"  
  
Then he realized that she was continuing the conversation from dinner. He shrugged, "Always to the point. Well, I'm not sure yet. He hasn't called me.yet. I have had small meetings with other Death Eaters to maintain the façade that I am still loyal. Nevertheless I do suspect The Dark Lord will be quite livid that I interfered when Quirrell was trying to kill Potter during Quidditch."  
  
"Just pull a Lucius." Annie replied flippantly  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot lie as well as Malfoy." Severus growled as she approached his desk. As she neared, she glanced at the Daily Prophet that was lying there. The words: "FLYING FORD ANGLINA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES" were splashed across the top.  
  
Annie cringed, "That's going to be a mess to cover up."  
  
Severus gratefully took this opening to change the subject, "Indeed. However, our beloved headmaster allowed the perpetrators off."  
  
Severus's voice had turned bitter near the end of the sentence.  
  
Annie pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she picked up the newspaper to read it. As she read she spoke in a bored voice, "Don't tell me you're still bitter about James and the others."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?!" Severus yelled. Mentally he damned her for knowing him too well. She had once told him that his voice actually took on a very 'unique sort of animosity' whenever James, Sirius, Remus or Peter was mentioned.  
  
"Even I'm over Pettigrew."  
  
"We'll, that's you. If I was able to turn those four into Muggle balls and kick them into the bloody forest, I probably would have been less bitter now!" Severus spat, his knuckles were turning white as he made tight fists.  
  
Annie folded the paper and looked at Severus with tired eyes, "Calm down Severus. I'm not here to provoke you. Let's just drop it okay?"  
  
Snape was still tense, but nodded and watched as Annie wandered around his study looking at all the bottles. "So. Lucius."  
  
The potion master's tense state mixed with dread, "What about him?"  
  
"I met him at the bookstore today. He seemed a bit. off." Annie mused.  
  
Snape stayed silent, so Annie continued, but this time she spoke slowly and dangerously, "What is going on with Lucius?"  
  
"I am not Lucius's keeper. I wouldn't know what he's doing. alright?" Snape retorted, but he refused to looked up at Annie.  
  
'If she knew.'  
  
Annie scowled as she crossed her arms, "I knew it! (Severus bit the inside of his cheek to resist a loud sigh) That bastard! After I helped him get off his charges-!"  
  
Snape quickly stood up and hissed, "The walls here have eyes and ears. I'd watch what I'm saying Mrs. Golden."  
  
Annie stopped and glanced around. Then she returned her gaze to Snape. "If I find out. The next time I catch him. I'm not going to keep the Ministry from sending him to Azkaban."  
  
With that, she stormed out of Snape's office and slammed the door shut.  
  
Cont.  
  
Comments please?  
  
But no flames. I'm feeling a bit spam happy right now. *evil grin* 


End file.
